As computers have become increasingly commonplace and interconnected, application services have been developed to provide various support functionality to applications running on the computers. The application services oftentimes desire to communicate messages including various data to the applications running on the computers. Allowing such communication, however, is not without its problems. One such problem is that building and maintaining application services that support persistent connections between the application services and the various instances of applications with which communication is desired can cost significant amounts of money, which can prevent application developers from creating the applications and application services they desire.